


Once and Future King

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dark, F/M, I'm Sorry, This is grim and dark and sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroes of Storybrooke are squaring up to face Hyde. Not a single one of them expected help from Rumplestiltskin and not a single one of them were pleased about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The earth shook. The already precarious clock tower wobbled causing the heroes and villains gathered in the street below for their deciding battle to give it a worried look. 

That was when they all saw the golden smoke swirling about the face of the clock whose hands had stilled at eight fifteen after a bolt of magic hit it during the last fight. The smoke cleared to reveal a recumbent Rumplestiltskin lounging improbably against the hour hand.

“That’s enough of that, dearies.”

Rumple idly waved a hand and everyone in the street found themselves frozen. Hyde and the Evil Queen struggled against the magical bonds more than the heroes did. The Dark One rolled from his perch and dropped lightly to the side walk. A dozen pairs of eyes swivelled to follow his movements and take in the details. The glittering scales where back, but the collar length hair was gone, Rumple now sported a shaved head marred by a jagged scar that scored a line from his left eyebrow all the way across his head to the base of his skull; his left hand was knotted tight about the hilt of a blade sheathed at his hip; the limp that had marked him out in either world was more pronounced and hindered his steps, but there was enough of the Imp of old to chill the blood of the enforced audience.

“I think it’s time to finish this silliness, don’t you?”

Hyde snarled at him. 

“What are you doing here? We had a deal.”

Rumple twisted lightning fast to face him.

“A deal was made, that’s true.”

“The Dark One has never broken a deal; do you mean to start now?”

Gold scales glinted in the street lights as a reptilian head tilted from side to side. A viper fast move and Rumple was millimetres away from Hyde’s face.

“The Dark One you made that deal with doesn’t exist anymore, dearie. I’m here now and I don’t like you.”

A flash of light all but blinded the immobilised heroes and villains. Two piles of dull ash were all that marked the places where Hyde and Jekyll had stood. Rumple giggled and said in a sing song tone;

“Take one half take the other,” Rumple spun on his heel, “Shall I prove the point with my old pupil?”

The fingers of both hands snapped as he pointed to Regina and the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen snarled, Regina whimpered. Henry was the only one to find his voice.

“No, please. Don’t.”

Rumple’s hands dropped to his sides and he limped slowly across the cracked blacktop to the Author. Henry didn’t flinch, he stood firm in the face of this latest incarnation of his Grandfather, even when a black taloned finger traced a line along his ribs and stopped above his heart, he didn’t blink.

“You’ll record this as it is?”

Cold lizard eyes bore into his soul, but Henry couldn’t blink or turn away, he swallowed hard and said; “I have to.”

A pause and then a nod; “Then let’s begin. Say it. Let them know who I am.”

Henry licked his lips and took a deep breath, the next words from his mouth would decide the fate of so many.

“Grandfather, Rumplestiltskin … “

Henry paused…

(Later when he had to explain that moment to people Henry Mills would say: “It was that moment when you toss a coin in the air and pray its gonna come up heads, it was that moment when you roll the dice and wish for a six, it was that moment when the wheel is spinning and you hope like hell its gonna land on black, it was that moment when even the heart of the Truest Believer and the hand of the Author has no idea which way Fate is going to go.” And even with that kind of explanation people still didn’t understand how he was dancing on the edge of a Dagger in that moment.)

…and bowed his head.

“My King.”

The world shook. It was felt beyond Storybrooke. It was explained in the World Without Magic as unprecedented seismic event. In the pages of Once Upon a Time it was known as the moment when the Once and Future King claimed his throne.

The world shuddered; heroes and villains fell to their knees before one never expected to be hailed as King, Rumplestiltskin wasn’t a man who wanted a throne, he wasn’t a man who sought to be a hero, he wasn’t a man who sought to be a villain, but he was the man the true Broken Kingdom deserved. The Saviour had been told to leave the Sword in the Stone for a reason. Merlin had never said that the One True King coming to the Throne would be a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

“My King.”

As Henry’s words echoed around the crossroad everyone was forced to their knees by the shaking of the ground. Some tried to rise to their feet, but found they were held in place by the same magic that had immobilised them when Rumplestiltskin had appeared. All but one of Hyde’s band of villains snarled; one found her voice and said with a sneer; “King? You’re no king.”

Rumple limped across to the kneeling Evil Queen, his head tilting from side to side as he considered her.

“You know dearie I think I prefer you like this. With all of that self-pity crystalized into vengeful zeal,” He twisted on his heel and nodded to Regina, “If you’d been like this Snow White would have been dead before her father’s body was cold,” He hummed thoughtfully to himself and looked between the two halves of his former student, “That might have been for the best.”

For an instant his eyes became glazed and distant. He shook himself and clapped his hands together, “In answer to your complaint dearie I am more of a king than you were ever a queen.”

The Evil Queen and Regina snorted derisively.

“Oh you doubt me. Well then, time to get to work,” He flicked a hand at his grandson and compelled him to his feet, “Come here Henry.”

“What do you want with him?” “Leave him alone!” “Don’t you dare hurt him, Gold!”

Rumple rolled his eyes at the shouts from the heroes, “Calm down, I have a present for Henry.”

Henry swallowed nervously as he crossed the street and stood before his Grandfather. The Quill was vibrating in his pocket and every sense he associated with the power of the Author was screaming at him. He could hear the questions bouncing around in everyone’s heads, not one of them was thinking of asking the right one. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and said what need to be said.

“Grandfather, where’s Belle?”

Rumple’s face hardened into a mask of indifference, but not before Henry caught the look of heart broken pain that flashed in his reptilian eyes. It was forced it away, but for the briefest of seconds Henry was sure his Grandfather’s eyes had flickered back to their human brown. His voice was soft and sad when he spoke.

“She’d not here, Henry. If I get this right she’ll never have been here, none of us will.”

Henry shuddered; the words confirming his thought spilled from him before he had time to consider them; “Time travel, you’re going back to change things.”

All traces of the man vanished behind a mad grin as Rumple twirled his hands. The magic smoke cleared and he was holding the Quill and a chuck of rock that Henry recognized as what remained of the Olympian Crystal.

“Always the smart one, Henry my boy. First I need to know when to go.”

The crystal began to glow, raw power flowed from it into the Quill. The Quill was shining so bright Henry had to squint to look at it. Rumple offered it to him. Henry hesitated; “What do you want me to do?”

“Write me the could have beens of my story. All of them.”

“That’s going to take time.”

“No. No it won’t.”

Rumple thrust the Quill into Henry’s hand and Henry screamed. Blank storybooks appeared at his feet, their pages riffling open as the magic poured from him through the Quill and became words and pictures on the pages. His family screamed and yelled as they struggled against the magical bonds holding them in place. Henry’s vision swam and he felt blood trickling from his nose. In his heart he knew this wasn’t going to stop until Grandfather had what he wanted, he wished his Moms would stop shouting, it was making his head hurt more. Strong fingers wound around his wrist and the Quill was pulled from his grip.

“Thank you Henry.”

A ripple of magic washed over him and Henry instantly felt better. Grandfather had healed him and eased him gently to the floor.

“Don’t try to get up for a while.”

Rumple stepped back and waved his spread hands over the pile of storybooks. The pile rocked and one burst free and flew into Rumple’s waiting hand. He set it in the air on an invisible lectern and flipped through the pages at inhuman speed.

“Ah. Of course. I should have guessed.”

Henry watched as Rumple sucked the words from the book. The writing appeared on his scaled skin before sinking into him. Rumple gave a deep sigh and looked to be at peace, and then the manic grin was back on his face. He pulled the dagger from his belt and thrust it at the sky. A golden bolt of magic burst from the point of the blade and charged into the sky high above the town. It bloomed out and began to return to the ground as a wide dome covering the town.

“He’s sealing us in.”

Rumple grinned at Emma’s words, “Precisely Miss Swan, or is it Mrs Hook now? No? Shame, maybe next time round,” He shifted slowly in a circle taking in all of the heroes and villains with a sweeping gesture of his arm.

“Kiss your family, smite your enemy, it won’t matter, but know you have an hour before the Broken Kingdom is forever repaired.”

Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a swirl of golden smoke and everyone could move again. The heroes ran to the slumped form of Henry and most of Hyde’s henchmen vanished in a cloud a purple smoke cast by the Evil Queen. One remained and walked slowly to the heroes.

“I think I can help you.”

Emma turned on him, a snarl curling her lip, Killian’s hand on her arm the only thing holding her back. The stranger took a small step back.

“You have no reason to trust me Saviour, but considering our current predicament, I believe you will want my assistance.”

Emma glared at him, they’d not found out who this man was, or why he had sided with Hyde, and yet for some reason he’d never triggered her super power, never made her feel that he couldn’t be trusted.

“Who are you?”

The man dropped into a low bow.

“I am Abraham Van Helsing. I am not as you expect, but,” the man’s eyes darted toward Killian, “I think you understand how a story is not the truth of a man.”

Emma looked at her family. They were all were terrified, but Henry gave her a curt nod. Back in New York she’d accepted the fact her son understood this and any world better than she did. She gave Henry a tight smile and pushed herself to her feet. Killian rose behind her and stationed himself by her shoulder; she could feel the strength of her family as she squared up to the man she knew as the vampire hunter.

“What can you tell us and you better be quick.”

“Ja, we have very little time, Saviour. There is a man we captured a week ago. I think his madness was no so mad. He can help I hope.”

Emma raised her eyes to the clock tower; the hands of the clock had begun moving again, even as she watched they gathered speed, moving backwards faster and faster. Whatever Gold had set in motion had begun, time was not on their side, but it wasn’t in her nature to do nothing. She fixed Van Helsing with a hard glare; “Take us to this man. Now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rumple appeared at the wishing well, it was as it had always been the pinch in the hourglass that connected the realms. He twittered a hollow laugh at the metaphor his mind provided, it was so very appropriate given what was about to happen. He ran his clawed hand over the stones and let his mind wander to the significant moments he and Belle had shared here. The problem with letting his mind wander was that it tended to bring someone back to torment him.

“You’re actually going through with this ridiculous plan, sonny?”

Rumple sighed and steadfastly refused to turn towards the voice.

“You are not here, Papa.”

The hallucination of Pan refused to be ignored and appeared sitting on the edge of the well, his back resting against one of the posts that supported the little roof.

“Of course I’m not really here, would be hard to be here after you killed me, twice. And yet your mind keeps calling me up. I think you’re trying to tell yourself something Rumple.”

He still wouldn’t look at the manifestation of his father.

“I don’t care. I’ve made my decision.”

“So, we’re going with extravagance then? Good form, Crocodile, but I don’t think you’ll see it through.”

Rumple did look up now the voice had changed; gone was Pan and Hook was lounging in his place. This version of his inner demons was easier to deal with, although he wasn’t entirely sure why out of all of the former Dark Ones his thoughts so often chose to wear the bloody pirate.

“Now, now, dearie. Just because you lost your nerve at the last minute doesn’t mean I will. Are you forgetting? I have no one left to pull me back from the brink.”

The dark memory of the pirate looked murderous and vanished. The next voice came from behind him.

“But to go this far Rumple? This is madness.”

Rumple twisted on his heel. Milah stood before him, shaking her head and looking at him with the contempt that had been her standard expression during most of their marriage. 

“I would have thought you of all people would be urging me on, dearie. You’ll be everything you ever wanted.”

Bae appeared at her side, Milah rested her hand on their son’s shoulder.

 

“How is this best for our son?”

Rumple steeled himself and looked at Bae. He’d appeared as the young boy he always was in his mind.

“It’s for the best for me to never know you, Papa?”

“Knowing me didn’t work out well for you did it? You’ll have a chance, a good chance at a normal life, son. That’s what every father should give his child.”

Pan reappeared standing on Bae’s other side, had this been any other family it would have made quite the charming portrait. Rumple rolled his eyes and braced himself, he knew what was coming.

 

“You didn’t feel that way for your second child did you? That bairn never had any kind of chance.”

Memories of the last days in the Land of Untold Stories clawed their way to the front of his mind. Rumple’s control snapped and he blasted futile magic at the taunting hallucinations, howling his anguish to the uncaring forest. The echoes of his family faded from sight, content to leave him to the internal torment of his most recent pain.

 

Van Helsing led them to the hospital; Hyde had taken it over quickly after his arrival in Storybrooke. Charming pulled on Emma’s arm.

“Does this feel like a trap to you?”

Emma looked at the building, it had undergone a few changed in the past few months, odd bits of clockwork had appeared making the whole thing look like a steampunk nightmare. Van Helsing had halted a few yards in front of them when he realised the band of heroes had stopped. He titled his head at Emma waiting for her inevitable question. They didn’t have time for this; she turned cold, determined eyes on her father.

“Probably, but we’re out of options. I’m going in there. You all can stay here if you want.”

Henry watched as his family squared their shoulders and followed his Mom into the hospital. He shook his head slowly and trailed after them, he wasn’t sure when ‘You can stay here’ had become his family’s rallying cry, signalling another headlong charge into danger, but it was engrained in them all. He wondered if his Mom was consciously aware of the power of those words, or if she still believed she was giving them a choice. They followed Van Helsing into the hospital and were surprised to find the place deserted.

“It would appear that word of Hyde’s death has spread. Many of us who were working for him were not doing so by choice.”

“Are we sure he is dead? It didn’t take with my other half.”

Van Helsing gave Regina an odd twisted smile; “Your King destroy both halves of the man in the same instant. I believe that is the end of him, them,” He gave a sad sigh, “Jekyl’s potion was not all that we hoped it to be.”

Regina frowned at the vampire hunter; “You have a dark side you wanted to remove?”

“Most certainly.”

Van Helsing turned his head to face her directly, his eyes flashed an inhuman red and for a brief second Regina was certain his teeth looked sharper. Beside her Snow had caught the same glimpse of the monster beneath the man, she shuddered, but didn’t falter.

They made their way into the basement of the hospital and to the cold grey cell that had once been Belle’s prison. Van Helsing swung open the door revealing a tall man lounging on the hard bed, his arms tucked behind his head and a battered top hat resting over his face. He didn’t move as they entered, but he did speak; “Hello Abraham, come to chat with a kindred spirit again?”

Emma’s head cocked at the sound of that voice.

“Jefferson?”

In a flurry of sudden movement Jefferson rolled up right, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and catching his top hat as it fell from his face. He caught it in one hand and flipped it on to his head. He licked his lips slowly as he took in the heroes crowded into the doorway of his cell.

“Ah, Rumple’s come home then?”

His face split into a manic grin and his crazed laughter echoed along the empty halls.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Jefferson a moment to get his laughter under control, but when it did fade fiery anger rose rapidly in its place.

“Where the hells have you lot been? How was I supposed to help save the town when it’s besieged by Hyde and his goons? No offense Abraham.”

The vampire hunter waved away Jefferson’s apology with a small shake of his head. Snow edged forward as if she was wary the hatter might attack; “Jefferson, where have you been?”

Jefferson dramatically rolled his eyes, they came to rest, full of disdain, on Snow.

“She was right, unless you’re a love interest or offspring you lot don’t notice anyone until you need them,” he heaved a frustrated sigh, “I’ve been in the Land of Untold Stories since we all got dragged back to the Enchanted Forest. I got my hat working again so Grace and I put as many realms between us and that madhouse you rule as we could. It was only a matter of time until you messed everything up again, and since we’re here I take it that didn’t take long. We were safe and happy there until Rumple showed up and everything went to hell.”

The hatter crossed his legs, on foot resting on his knee while his fingers drummed an off-beat tattoo against his other knee and the sole of his boot. Regina got her mind around his information first and said; “So Gold was in the Land of Untold Stories?”

Emma added; “Do you know what he’s doing? Do you know how to stop him?”

Jefferson’s tone went sing-song; “Yes he was there. Yes I know what’s he’s doing. No I don’t know how to stop him.”

There was another frustrated sigh, but this time it came from the back of the group of heroes. Henry elbowed his way forward.

“You’re all still asking the wrong questions. Hey Jeff, how’s Grace?”

The hatter smiled at him and gave him a little bow.

“She is safe Henry, with my wife back there,” That sparked some confused looks and muttering, which Jefferson and Henry both ignored, “Now ask the one you really need the answer too.”

“What happened to Belle?”

“How long do we have?”

Henry gave his watch a worried look; “Forty minutes until whatever is going to happen happens, so give me a fast but detailed version, please.”

Jefferson laced his fingers together and pushed his arms out in front of him until his knuckles cracked. He wiggled his fingers then started ticking off the key points.

“Rumple woke Belle from the sleeping curse. Took loads of magic, gave him the scar across his skull. Belle was fine, pregnancy going great, two of them had a massive row that ended in tears and happy reunion kisses. A week or so later Belle’s skin started to change, glittery scales, sound familiar? She joked that the baby was making her match Rumple, but he was worried and he was right to be. Not long after that Belle started showing magical ability; she could light candles, close the drapes with a flick of her hand, nothing huge, but huge for someone who’s never had that sort of skill. Rumple got even more worried, but Belle calmed him down, she thought it was a sign their child had magic and she was just getting to borrow it while she was carrying. She was right, sort of…”

He trailed off, his face a mask of sorrow and pain. He cleared his throat and continued.

“She got a bit twitchy, distant, but it wasn’t until we found her holding the Dagger that we knew something was really wrong. She’d been able to find it because it was calling to her. From what I hear, you two understand that?”

He paused and looked to Emma and Killian for confirmation. Emma gripped Killian’s arm as they both gave him tight lipped nods.

“Ah, so you might understand why Belle could hear the Dagger? No? Okay, she was becoming a Dark One, her name was starting to form on the reverse side of the Dagger. Needless to say she wasn’t happy and was very scared, they both were. Belle started seeing things, talking, well yelling at people who weren’t there,” he nodded at Killian and Emma, “You two mainly. Rumple was beside himself, but he couldn’t think of anything to get the Darkness out of her that wouldn’t hurt their child.”

Jefferson fell silent and took a long hard look at the faces of Storybrooke’s heroes. There were various looks of horror and fear, a few hints of compassion. Henry was the only one who appeared to be thinking things through. He nodded at Jefferson to encourage him to carry on with the story. The way the lad kept glancing at his watch reminded Jefferson of a certain rabbit.

“Belle was breaking under the strain, she couldn’t fight the Darkness. In the end she got hold of the Dagger again. She ordered Rumple to take it from her and kill her. He resisted.”

Emma and Killian shook their heads in unison; “That’s not possible.”

Jefferson smiled sadly; “I didn’t say he succeeded, but for three, maybe four minutes he resisted. There was magic exploding all over the place. I thought it was going to tear him and the realm apart. It might have been better if it had.”

With a damp sniff he ran his hand over his face.

“He couldn’t resist the command, Rumple stabbed Belle. I’m not too sure what happened, all this black flashiness, but when I could see again Belle was gone and Rumple was stock still staring at the Dagger in his hand. He didn’t speak for a whole day, and then he vanished.”

Jefferson flipped his top hat into his hands and began rummaging inside.

“I had no idea where he went until a cloaked stranger turned up on my doorstep,” He pulled a much folded piece of parchment from his hat and handed it to Henry, “Told me Rumple was going to do something terrible and I needed to get this to Storybrooke. I wasn’t expecting a warm welcome, but walking right into the Hyde goons hadn’t been part of the plan. If I’d got this to you soon it might have help, but now, well, now I think we’re all doomed.”

Henry had been staring at the parchment while Jefferson finished his tale. With it still in his hand he turned his back slightly blocking his movements from his family. Jefferson continued talking as, from the corner of his eye, he watched Henry pull a notebook and quill from his pocket.

“Did Rumple say anything? What did he do when he arrived? Has he been here long? Maybe we can work something….”

A swirl of purple smoke wrapped around Henry and he disappeared. Jefferson blinked in shock, but reached out and snatched the sheet of paper that drifted from the smoke out of the air.

“How did he do that?”

Emma stepped forward and grabbed the paper from Jefferson’s unresisting hand. She swore softly under her breath and read from the paper.

_The page of Storybook Jefferson had given Henry told him he was the only one who could save Rumplestiltskin. He wished he had time to say goodbye to his family, but he knew they wouldn’t be able to follow him. Henry was transported to the Wishing Well in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving only the page from his notebook behind him._


	5. Chapter 5

The smoke cleared from around Henry and he just managed to jump to one side to avoid being hit by a falling branch.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Henry was pulled to his feet and roughly dusted off; “Didn’t I tell you not to try and stand up for a while?”

He pulled his arm free from his Grandfather’s fussing and glared at him; “What does it matter? I’m not going to exist in,” – he glanced at his watch, - “twenty minutes.”

Rumplestiltskin limped back to the wishing well, his claws tapped on the stones for a second before he glanced back at Henry over his shoulder; “You’ll probably be born.”

“And how is that gonna happen? Or have you forgotten that there’s three hundred years between my mom and dad’s birthdays?”

The imp twisted on his heel, but the rage that had been on his face faded away the instant he looked at his grandson; “I’m sorry Henry, but this is the only way to save you all. You’re the Author, you know all stories work out in the end, and with out all my interference, everyone stands a much better chance of the happy ending they deserve.”

Henry sighed deeply; “Okay I knew that wouldn’t work, but I had to try. Still, you want me to come with you.”

“What?”

He thrust the page that Jefferson had delivered at him, and waited until Rumple had flipped it over to read the back; “You recognize the handwriting?”

Rumple traced the few inked words with one long claw, before nodding; “Yes. I do.”

Deep within his pockets Henry’s hand tightened around his notebook and the Quill; “Are you going to argue with it?”

For the second time in the past hour, Henry understood why Rumplestiltskin had been the terror of the Enchanted Forest. Those reptilian eyes held not trace of humanity as they bored into him. He held firm, and slowly something that he recognized as his grandfather crept back into those amber pupils.

“I won’t argue or try to talk you out of it. This is your decision, on your head be it.”

Rumple turned back to his spellcasting and absently snapped his fingers. Henry shivered as his clothes changed by magic. He patted his pockets to find he still had the Quill and notebook, and blinked at the sword and dagger slung on the belt around his hips. He took a moment to shuffle the weapons into place before he stepped up to the well.

“Well, that’s easier than raiding a washing line I suppose.”

There was a muffled snort from Rumple that made Henry smile. The now bald and scarred head tilted towards him, a clawed hand moved to brush hair that was no longer there out of Rumple’s face before he asked; “Why were you never scared of me?”

“I was, plenty of times, I just followed some good advice about doing the brave thing.”

Rumple’s shoulders tensed even though his hands remained relaxed; “She was always proud of you, Henry, was proud to be your grandma, even though she didn’t like being called it,” - he sniffed - “Suppose this is where you tell me this isn’t what she would have wanted?”

“Would it do any good?”

“Not a bit.”

“I’ll save my breath then.”

The magic in the well crackled and a slow plume of golden smoke began to rise from the depths.

“You ready?”

“At this point, does it matter?”

The smoke of the spell gathered pace and rushed out of the mouth of the well. It spread quickly and in a fraction of a second Henry couldn’t see his hand in front of his face. He jumped a little when a strong hand gripped his fore arm.

“I’ve got you, dearie.”

 

-o0o-

 

It was the strangest Curse to ever hit Storybrooke. No panicked shouts filled the streets, not a single soul tried to run from the magic. People stood in the streets, families and friends shoulder to shoulder with enemies and rivals. Not a word was spoken as the golden smoke engulfed them. The town that never should have been blinked out of existence taking all who had lived there, called it home, or tried to rule it into oblivion.

-o0o-

 

Henry staggered and would have fallen if Rumple hadn’t had a firm grip on his arm. He gulped in a deep breath, and instantly regretted it. He gagged on the fetid air as a hand slapped his back.

“Easy laddie, best not breath too deep.”

Henry spluttered out a mouthful of bile; “What is that stench?”

Rumple inhaled deeply through his nose, Henry thought he was going to be sick in sympathy for his grandfather’s sinuses.

“Blood, shit and fear. More simply known as the smell of war, in this case the First Ogre War,” – he gave a twittering giggle, - “Still glad you tagged along?”

Henry gave him a sarcastic smile; “I don’t know is maybe being torn apart by an ogre better than ceasing to exist all together?”

Rumple gave an infuriatingly easy shrug; “Guess you’ll find out,” – he started to limp away across the rough broken earth, - “Keep up, or don’t, up to you, dearie.”

Henry took a fast glance over his shoulder to where the wide sky was a clear blue, before him the clouds were stained blood red. He gripped the handle of his sword and began to follow his grandfather.

“My whole family is crazy, me included.”

He refused to think about what had become of the rest of his family. The only way he could help them was to do the job in front of him. Had he known in that moment what an epic quest the job in front of him would become, and the toll it would take in time and blood, he might have walked off into the great blue yonder instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, vicious little plot bunny that sank it's teeth in and wouldn't let go.


End file.
